


Trolls: Different beat

by Sarilolla



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: AU, Character Death, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, Pop doesn´t trust other tribes, Swap in which caretaker survives, They won´t/doesn´t live in Pop village
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarilolla/pseuds/Sarilolla
Summary: This is a bit self-indulgent au I planned to write for a while."Every tribe seemed to do well after the schism. But what did they know when no one met each other. Every tribe had it good, except pop." In this au when pop escapes from Bergen Town, they don´t settle so close to the Bergens. Juniper (my oc) is the older cousin of Poppy, and gets the task of taking the pop string with her during the escape. When things don´t go as the pop tribes hope, she takes control and gets the others to leave with her. They keep themselves out of view from other tribes, not knowing what will happen around 20 years later.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Juniper talks with her uncle about something important, while missing the chance to get pie.

A long, long time ago, the six troll tribes lived in harmony. Singing, dancing, hopes, and dreams were all shared and expressed in their unique way. The six strings of music were the symbol of everything they stood for and were. Life was a big party, and nothing seemed to go wrong for the tribes when they were together. However, like many stories of this kind, a fight broke out. Trolls were arguing about which music should be played, which music was the best. So, to not do anything any tribe or troll would regret, they split up. 

Every tribe seemed to do well after the schism. But what did they know when no one met each other. Every tribe had it good, except pop. It would have come as a surprise to the other tribes because pop was always so happy. They were always singing, dancing, or hugging. Always so vibrant. Pop let their happy feelings shine with their music. Maybe that's what attracted them. The Bergens. A species with no happiness. They couldn't sing, couldn't dance, couldn´t hug. Pop had all this happiness, and the Bergens wanted some of it too. So rather than learning all these things that could make them happy, they decided to eat the pop trolls. Eating the trolls made them so happy, they decided to make it a holiday. Every year for over a century they celebrated their holiday, called Trollstice. Every year, until now.

**POV: Branch**

“Come on Branch. Keep up!”

It was a sunny, beautiful day and I was running along with my best friend. A few years older than me and the king's niece, Juniper was one of the fastest and kindest trolls I knew. She always looked so fearless and happy. But now she was beating me in a race to my own grandma's delicious pies, and I couldn´t let her have the first piece.

“Wait for me!”

I sped up, just in time to get in front of her before we reached me and my grandma´s pod. She made a lighthearted chuckle before turning to the door and opening it. My grandma was just putting the steaming pie on the table when we walked in. We went to wash our hands before we sat down at the table.

**POV: Juniper**

“Thanks for having me over, Madam Rosiepuff.”

I sat down with a smile on my face. After all, it was a wonderful day even if we were close to Trollstice. In just a short while our tunnels would be ready. We would be able to leave before that dreadful day. Branch shook me out of my thoughts, and we heard a knock at the door. Rosiepuff went to open.

“I hope I'm not interrupting anything.”

“Oh hello, King Peppy. No, you´re not interrupting at all. Do you want to join us for pie?”

My uncle, King Peppy, is standing in the door opening. At his feet stands little Princess Poppy. I turn around to start eating since Branch is already done with his first piece. My uncle coughs, so I look at him again.

“Do you mind joining me for a walk, Juniper?”

I contemplate if I should eat my pie or go, but when he came here to talk to me it must have been important. I can feel a bit of tension in the room anyway, so I stand up.

“Sure. Where are we going?”

“I have to show you something. Something important.”

“Lead the way, uncle Peppy.”

I step outside the door and hear my uncle talk with Rosiepuff. Seems like Poppy won't join us. How lucky, she gets my share of the pie. My uncle walks out in silence. He seems a bit nervous, but I can't quite grasp why. I just follow him, until we get to the pod our little family shares. It has been just me, Poppy and uncle Peppy after last Trollstice. I lost my mom, King Peppy lost his sister and best friend, and trolls lost an amazing co-leader and strategist. When we walk into the pod, and after securing that the door is locked, my uncle breaks the silence.

“Juniper, what I'm about to show you, is something extremely powerful and precious to pop trolls. It's the root of our music. But first, I need to tell you something, something you have to keep secret. Can you promise me that?”

“I promise.”

“Okay, good. The truth is, we are not alone. There exist other kinds of trolls. As you know, our music has a humble hook, something you want to wiggle your butt and nod your head to.”

I suppress a laugh as my uncle does all the actions he describes. But I also start getting more intrigued.

“Well, that's our music. Pop music. But other trolls aren't like us, they sing different, they dance differently.”

“Wait, wait, wait. There are more trolls? Why aren't they here too?”

He sighs before he turns to his room. He goes inside, clearly looking for something. He walks out to me again, and in his hands are a harp. It's beautiful, with small flowers and details in white. But the string, the string is something different. There's only one, in bright pink. 

“This is the pop string. It holds all of our music. The other tribes also have their strings. Techno, Funk, Classical, Country, and Hard Rock are the others. With the strings, trolls could control all of the music I mentioned and everything in between.”

“Wow, it must have been amazing. What happened?”

“Trolls began to fight over which music was the best, which music to play. Our ancestors decided it was for the best of all the tribes if we split up. Unfortunately, a short while later the Bergens showed up, and we´ve been trapped here since.”

This is a lot to process. There are more trolls, more music. 

“Why didn't they come to help us? Did they even know that we were trapped?”

Thinking aloud, it sounds so weird. Yeah, there was this fight, but wouldn't they have come to help if they knew. Looking up, I don´t think my uncle knows anything more than I do.

“I don't know why they wouldn't help. But I brought you here to show you the string. I want you to take our string when we leave.”

“If all that you said is true, that's a huge responsibility. There's a lot of other trolls and I´m only 14.”

“But I know you´re capable of taking the job. I wouldn't trust it with anyone else.”

I nod, still in disbelief. Shaking it off, I give my uncle a quick hug before we leave. I still have some pie to eat. Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After storytime, Juniper and King Peppy make their way back to the others. Are they too late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m excited to share more of my story with everyone! This chapter is about after the story and the escape from Bergen town.

**POV: Juniper**

We walked back in silence. A lot was going on in my head. More music. More tribes. It felt so unfair. None of them were here. Why were we the only ones captured? It didn’t make sense. Maybe they were so far away the Bergens didn’t notice them. Maybe after that fight, no one talked with each other. That’s what angered me the most, that no one bothered looking for us. Or perhaps they did, and only pop the only trolls were alive? No, that didn’t seem reasonable either. We’re gonna leave in a few days anyway, I hope we get some answers then.

Uncle Peppy and I were close to Branch and Rosiepuffs place now. Branch was outside. His voice was clear and strong from where he stood. He looked like he was in a trance, singing to his heart’s content. Uncle Peppy shouts from beside me.

“BERGEN!”

**POV: Branch**

“And I need you now tonight. I need you more than ever.”

My song is abruptly ending when I hear the king shouting.

“BERGEN!”

Before I can do anything, someone scoops me up and holds me tight. I close my eyes, fearing for the absolute worst. This might be the end.

I can feel my feet hit the ground again. My eyes still shut, I hear someone breathing heavily close to me. Slowly opening my eyes, I see Juniper holding me close while her hair acts as camouflage. She looks down at me.

“You okay?”

Her voice is barely over a whisper, and I nod. The Bergens left, and I don’t think they got anyone. Juniper looks over to a similar camouflaged area. While still holding me close, she slowly lets her hair go back to normal. Looking back over to see who was camouflaged, I see King Peppy holding my grandma and Princess Poppy. 

We slowly make our way up to the others, carefully in case the Bergens comes back. Juniper lets go of me, and my grandma pulls me into a bone-crushing hug. I held her just as tightly. She whispers nothings into my hair, and I can tell she is crying. 

King Peppy places Princess Poppy in Junipers’ arms, before walking over to us. He walks us back to our pod. Everyone is shaken, but we´re still alive. I, Juniper, and Poppy sit in silence while the adults talk. The second pie my grandma made is still on the table, it's probably cold by now. 

**POV: Juniper**

My family and I say our goodbyes to Branch and Rosiepuff after a few minutes. Trollstice is in 2 days, and we will leave before the sun rises that day. Uncle Peppy takes Poppy back to our pod, while I run around the tree telling the news. The news spread like wildfire, but no one celebrates out loud. We have time to celebrate wherever we decide to stay. After making sure every troll in our tribe has heard and will be quiet about it, I sprint back to our pod. We will leave soon. Everything will be okay.

**The escape**

We started running as soon as we could that morning. Many of us left stuff behind that was too big or heavy to carry. But that doesn't matter. I have the harp with the pop string safely secured in my hair. In just a while we´re free. I started at the front, but after a while, I got further behind making sure we didn't lose any more trolls. Uncle Peppy was also moving backward. He was making sure we didn´t leave anyone behind. 

“Juni!”

Poppy yelled out to me. Her foot was stuck on a root, and she was frantically trying to pull it free. The thundering sound of footsteps rumbled over our heads. I ran back to her, slowly unhooking her foot. 

“Where´s uncle Peppy?”

Trolls were rushing around us, and someone yelled back to me.

“In the back!”

Poppy turned to run back, right when we saw King Peppy again. He was yelling at everyone to continue moving. I grabbed Poppy´s hand and started sprinting. The sounds over us started to build up as shovels started emerging from the tunnel roof. We were so close to freedom. Just a little bit more.

A small group stood at the edge of the tunnel. Just as we started making sure everyone was here a group of trolls came rolling out of the tunnel. There was a lot of dust coming out after them. But, no sign of him.

“I don't think he made it.”

A hush fell over us before small whispers broke out.

“No…”

I fell to my knees holding Poppy close. She tried to wiggle out of my arms. Holding her tightly as she tried running for the tunnels. for her dad, my eyes filled with tears.

“No. No. No.”

“Let me go! I need to find my dad!”

Poppy's voice was completely broken as she slowly sunk into my arms. I know everyone is watching, waiting for us to take the lead. So I squeeze Poppy hard before slowly getting up to my feet.

“We can't wait this close to the Bergens. We´ll set up camp somewhere close.”

My voice is as sturdy as I can make it. I look over all the trolls here. My tribe. The pop tribe. And I realize that everyone has to know about the other trolls. Not know, but when we move again. We are not staying this close to Bergen town, not now, not ever. 

“C'mon, we have to leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the second chapter. Had to make it a bit sad at the end here. If you want, follow me @sarilolla_art on Instagram, I´ll try to be more active there in the future.
> 
> Kudos and comments extremely appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the escape, and with no sign of King Peppy, Juniper soon has to make a choice. But before she makes that choice there are a few things she has to know first. What more secrets were held from her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, we will see what happened after the escape, and we will meet some new characters. Some are canon, others are my ocs. Have fun reading!

**Chapter 3**

**POV: Juniper**

It’s been 3 days since we escaped the Bergens. We waited, but Uncle Peppy didn´t show up. Everyone is so quiet, waiting for what Poppy and I will decide. Hushed whispers bounce around now and then, but everyone is listening for a sign. I’m not quite sure whether it´s a sign of the king or the Bergens. I gotta make a decision soon.

I perk up when someone taps on my shoulder. Rosiepuff looks at me. She gestures to some trolls who had gathered around … someone. I can´t tell.

“You should go over there and look.”

Standing up I´m curious. Walking over to the small gathering of trolls, I see a kid. But he´s different than others. I shoo away a few others, except Ellinor who´s sitting with him in her lap. He is a little taller than pop kids, has soft pink fur and blue hair. He has a long neck and four legs, much unlike all the trolls I know. Ellinor looks up at me with certainty in her eyes.

“His name is Cooper."

Ellinor is 8 years older than me. She used to be my babysitter. Well, she was many trolls babysitter, she was so calm and patient with the kids. She stopped babysitting or even leaving her pod when her mother died. Ellinor´s mother has been dead for the last 5 years, and I know how hard she took it. She always wanted to be a good mother just like her own. Making eye contact I can see a light has started shining from her. I know she wants to take care of this child. 

I kneel in front of them. 

"Hey Cooper, welcome to the family."

Giving Cooper a big smile, I notice Ellinor relaxing. She must have been worried about how I would react.

"So how did he end up here?"

"I noticed his egg fall from a bird holding it in its claws."

Ellinor lowers her voice.

"It was a predatory bird. I, no, we can’t know if his family is alive."

I nod, after all, we don't even know where he is from. But he is here now and a part of the family, and I won’t let any prejudice against other tribes get a hold of me.

I get up after some more light conversation, leaving Ellinor with her new son. My curiosity gets the hold of me and I go to check if I can figure out his parent’s tribe. That reminds me that I have to tell people about other tribes. I should start with a few people first, like Poppy, Branch, and Rosiepuff. Maybe they can help me figure out how I should break the news.

I walk as fast as I can without breaking into a sprint over to Rosiepuff who is sitting with Branch and Poppy. She has helped me with Poppy the last few days since she had been losing colors.

“Madam Rosiepuff, can I talk with you for a minute?”

My mind is racing, and I want to have an adult’s opinion on this. We can’t live here, but if we move we could be at risk for the other tribes. It has become clear to me that Uncle Peppy won’t show up.

“Of course Dear.”

We walk a little before stopping. Far enough away so that no one will hear us, close enough so that we can see them. I start the conversation with a question.

“Listen, do you know about…. some other tribes? Like different music and such?”

She looks shocked for a second, before her expression changes to her thinking face. 

“Well yes, I do. You see, my daughter-in-law was a rock troll.”

“What?”

“Yes, she came into Bergen town one day and managed to get to the tree before the Bergens got her. Her name was Delia and my son fell for her right away. So I and Birch took her in.”

This was new to me. After all, Branch talked proudly about his family. But he never mentioned he was a part rock. Maybe he doesn’t know? I look at Rosiepuff who continues her story.

“King Peppy said she could stay as long as she kept the fact she was a different genre down low. And she did, though she made that decision after talking with my son for a while. They were so sweet together, and I was so happy when they told me they wanted to get married. And a year later Branch came.”

“Wow, this is amazing. But Branch has never mentioned he was part rock? And I don’t think I have ever meet Delia…”

Rosiepuff looks at me sadly, before she answers my question.

“Well, when Branch was nearly 1 year old, Delia got snatched up by a bird. Quite like the one who dropped the egg with the child Ellinor is holding right now.”

“Yeah, the kid. That was why I wanted to ask you about other trolls since I trust you.”

“I’m very glad you trust me, and if you want I can help you break the news to the others.”

I nod, relaxing my body. 

“Maybe we should start with Poppy and Branch. Does Branch know that he has a rock parent?”

“No, I know Birch wanted to tell him. When he died I could never bring myself to tell him. I was scared he would try leaving on his own, looking for his mother’s tribe.”

“Yeah, I get it. But now we´re more or less safe, so maybe when he is older we can even help him there. I think for now we should stick with our tribe before we figure out where we will stay.”

Rosiepuff gives me a smile in agreement.

“Let’s go back to the others,-”

A small sound interrupts her before she can finish. We get quiet, and I signal for her to get back to Poppy and Branch. When she leaves, I start walking towards the sound which is increasing in strength.

Small whines in pain guide me towards a creature who is wrapped up in some sort of blanket or veil. I take small steps towards his head, taking note of his body. He is a creature I have only heard about in my mother’s fairytales. A dragon. His body is large and looks quite strong. He has one set of wings and patches all over his body glowing in different colors. Pink, then red, then orange, then yellow, then purple, then blue. Just like the music strings from the scrapbook Uncle Peppy showed me. This must be a mimic dragon, and from the fact, his scales are black except the glowing patches, he might even be an alpha.

“Shhhh, it’s okay. I won’t hurt you.”

Calming him down took a little while before I could start unwrapping his body from the veil. He must have crashed into the wall over here, and had managed to get stuck in the veil. When he finally gets free, I see him in all his beauty. The colored scales flash rapidly, before settling at pink. As if he knows I am a pop troll. Opening his mouth, he lets out a small tune that sounds exactly like the one from the pop string. Yep, he is a mimic dragon.

“How did you get out here? I thought you guys stayed further north.”

He doesn´t answer me in any language I understand, but it’s okay. We have some sort of understanding. It seems like the fairytales weren’t up to date on where the dragons lived. Maybe he and other dragons could help us?

“Okay so now that I’ve helped you, are you willing to help us?”

He looks suspicious for a moment, but then he opens his mouth again and starts playing pop notes. I can’t help but laugh. We have an ally. 

“Do you have a name?”

He makes a small rawr, a sound I’m not able to copy. Maybe I should give him another name I could use?

“Is it okay if I come up with a name I can use?”

His ears perk up in what looks like excitement. I think for a little while before telling him a few names.

“What about… Ashen? No, Dexter. Damocles? Helio?”

He lets out a happy sound with the name Helio. Laughing a bit I look at Helio again.

“Helio it is.”

Then I get to thinking.

“Are other dragons as friendly as you are?”

Tipping his head, it seems like he means it depends on the dragon. I guess friendliness depends on the troll too.

“Could they maybe help us find a new and safe place to live?”

We stand there for a moment, long enough that I feel silly for asking him something like that. But then he flaps his wings, opens his mouth, and send up a light that seems like it will get someone here. The sound is also beautiful, a cacophony of different notes from different music. 

The wind from his wings is strong enough that the rest of the veil on the wall flies off. I finally notice what’s on the wall. My heart sinks.

“Oh, so that’s why the other tribes left…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter, which I am very proud of. Cliffhangers are fun. If you want to know how Juniper looks like I will share a drawing of her on my Insta @sarilolla_art, and I will share designs for Ellinor, Delia and Birch later on. Kudos and comments hugely appreciated


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper learns the true story of the strings, and big decisions have to be made. Luckily for Pop, they have gotten new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very excited to share this chapter since I feel Pop would react differently if they knew the true story earlier. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**POV: Juniper**

Carved into the wall in front of me was the story of trolls. The real story. The stories about the 6 strings, how they had been created by our ancestors. How a simple sound had caught the attention of a species. Who then made it their life work to make similar or entirely new sounds. A story of music. And how it was betrayed.

The wall told me the story of how the Pop trolls overwrote the other strings, trying to force the other tribes to make pop music. The other leaders were scared for their tribes and their music, so each took their string and left. 

“Trolls separated because of… Pop.”

This was horrible news, but at least it explained something. No other tribe was taken by Bergens because no other tribe was around when it happened. How could we have been so stupid? But then again, would other tribes also have been eaten if they still were around? And why did no one come to help us when the Bergens attacked? Someone must have noticed. Right?

I sit down next to the wall again. This time looking through everything. I lock every detail into memory, making sure nothing will be left out when I tell the others about this. They deserve to know the truth. 

Helio makes a sound and drags me out of my thoughts. It is like he is saying:

“Now you should tell your tribe.”

I nod and start walking back to the others. Helio is walking beside me as if he is both supportive and curious. We move quickly back to the clearing with the others. And since I am walking with a dragon I grab the attention of everyone. Never have I heard the tribe start speaking so fast before. There are questions everywhere. I raise my hands to calm them before saying:

“I am going to answer all your questions, but let me have a word with Princess Poppy first.”

I take Poppy by the hand and make my way to where I and Rosiepuff stood moments prior. Hugging Poppy close, I start the story of the other tribes. Barely taking a breath when reciting everything I read and learned, I take out the harp with the Pop string.

“Poppy, this is the Pop string. The string and our tribe is our responsibility from now on. Do you understand?”

I get a silent nod, and feeling a bit bad I try to choose my next words carefully. 

“Poppy, I was never supposed to be queen. You are. But I will help you every step of the way. With the help of the dragons, we can move to a safer place so we can grow and heal in peace.”

She nods again, but this time she also rests her bodyweight against me. I hold her close, patting her back while she is shaking. Her voice is so full of sorrow when she speaks to me I almost break.

“I don’t wanna be queen, but I wanna be safe.”

“I understand, and I am so sorry my little gumdrop. But this is the safest way.”

She looks at me, tears streaming down her face.

“Where would we even go?”

“Away. Far, far away. Where no evil Bergen will find us.”

“And the other tribes?”

Standing up still holding Poppys’ hands, I come to a realization.

“I don’t think they can help us. Or if they even want to help us. But where we are going is far away from them too.”

“So they can’t find us either?”

I give her a shaken smile, trying my best to be the brave older cousin.

“If everything goes according to plan, then we won’t be at any risk from them either. So we can stay with our music and they with theirs. Then we don’t have to worry about them attacking us either if that will ever happen.”

We start making our way back, and I notice more dragons in the clearing. Helio must have called for them earlier. These dragons are very different from him though. 

There are two types of dragons quite like each other. One in different shades of pink while the other is in shades of red. The pink one is smaller and slender, walking around interacting with the trolls. The red ones are a little rougher around the edges and seem to have the ability to set parts of their bodies on fire. Some people back away from the fire, but I can see Branch interacting with a smaller one. The dragon is currently roasting some marshmallows for him. I recognize the pink ones as pop because it is the exact same colors Helio made at me when he recognized my music. And if I’m not mistaken the red ones are Rock.

The biggest dragons are orange and brown and look extremely strong. They also look like they’re used to rougher places. They have four strong legs with hooves, unlike the other dragons who have softer paws. From what I can remember from my Uncles scrapbook they are like country trolls. So I am sure they are country dragons.

There are small ones in these beautiful nuances of yellow and gold. With wings formed like different musical instruments. When they make music it comes out as different musical instruments too. The noise they make is the same as the instrument their wings are. I have never heard anything like it, but something tells me they are Classical music dragons.

Some dragons who are currently interacting with Ellinor and Cooper are purple. Unlike the other dragons, they have 4 wings instead of 2. Their neck is also longer. In the scrapbook the funk string was purple. So going off the color coordination I’m going to say these dragons are funk.

The last dragons are shades of blue. From sky blue, to electric blue, to the blue of the deep sea. That fits perfectly since they look aquatic too. Just as the funk dragons differ themselves from the rest with 4 wings, these dragons don’t have any wings. But, they still fly. They also just have a set of forelegs, no hind legs. And their tale swish behind them in swimming motions when they fly from troll to troll. The last genre on the list is techno. And since the techno trolls also seemed aquatic, I´ll make a bold choice and say these dragons are techno dragons.

Everything about this scene is beautiful to me, and it feels right. Like dragons and trolls are meant to be together. But I have important things to tell my people, and that can´t wait either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out very, very soon. As in a few minutes. Had to split a long chapter in half so both fourth and fifth chapter will be put out very fast.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juniper tells the story of the strings to her tribe. Big decisions are being made, but with the dragons, Pop have a better chance of making the decision needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very fast continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

**POV: Juniper**

Realizing I’m holding my breath, I breathe out before stepping onto a small rock. I try to grab everyone's attention, but no one notices apart from Helio, Rosiepuff, and Poppy. It looks like everyone is bonding with the dragons, which is nice, but I need to make a few announcements. Noticing my growing frustration, Helio makes a sharp sound causing every dragon to be quiet, and after them the trolls. I take a deep breath, then start explaining.

I explain that there are other tribes, with other music. With each music genre I mention, a corresponding dragon sings a few notes. And even if everyone looks shocked, they also seem to take it nicely. To be honest, I expected much worse. Them freaking out so much that the Bergens would find us was my absolute worst-case scenario. But it seems like the others thought about that too. 

Then I go on to explain that there was a fight that led to a schism because of pop. At that moment I feel my heart shatter, seeing everyone looking at me clearly ashamed of our actions. Not to lose my grip of the audience I show off the harp with the string, and I pluck it making a small pop note. And with the note, I can feel my love for my music grow. Even if our music caused us harm in the past. 

The last thing I explain is that we were taken because of our music, but then a few questions come from the crowd:

“Why didn’t the other tribes help us?”

“Didn’t they see we were in danger?”

“Where should we go now?”

I answer the best I can.

“I don’t know why the tribes didn’t want to help us, even if then it been almost 15 years since the split. We lived through 150 years in pain, but that won’t knock us down. Even if they want nothing to do with us even now, it doesn’t matter. Because we are going to leave the Troll Kingdom.”

There’s a collective gasp from the crowd, and just as I’m about to explain my reasoning Poppy interrupts me.

“Where are we going then?”

“To the Living Forest.”

Addressing the others again, I speak louder now. All the dragons have perked up too.

“We’ve heard the stories about the dragons right. We all thought they were fairytales, but here they are. Now, who remembers the stories about the Forest?”

I get a few nods here and there, and I continue more confident in my words.

“The Living Forest is, well, a forest. It is said to help everyone who lives there. So it is one of the safest places to stay.”

Holding up the map of Troll Kingdom, I point to an area just below a river. The river goes through the Country area and the Funk area. 

“Around here is the forest. From the stories I have heard it is also the home of the dragons.”

Helio walks up beside me, leaning close enough that I can climb onto his back. When I am adjusted properly I see other dragons have offered the same seat for their new troll friends. Continuing my speech from Helios back goes like a breeze, especially since all the dragons here seem to cooperate with my tribe.

“We leave as soon as possible.”

“What about King Peppy?”

The confidence I had seconds ago stumble before I catch myself.

“We have waited days now, and even if it is hard to accept we have to leave.”

“So Princess Poppy will take over?”

“Yes, when we have settled down, we will crown Poppy queen.”

I give everyone a few minutes before we leave when I get a question from Branch.

“You said Pop once took the strings to try and overwrite other genres, right?”

“Yes, that seemed to be what happened.”

“Then what stops other tribes from doing the same? And if we leave, won’t they try and find us and our string if they don’t find us here?”

Poppy is also with us, she hasn’t left my side since I was done speaking. I don’t blame her, its just the two of us now. She is going to be queen, and I will help her as much as I can, but this is going to be difficult. And what Branch is saying is right. How can we know if we are safe from other tribes trying to take over our music?

“Can’t the dragons help us?”

Poppy says carefully. She mentions how a few of the dragons are making magic. How it is also music. How some of the things they use their magic on gets a glowing, almost magical light from the dragon music. Poppy takes out one of the replacement strings for her ukelele and holds it in front of Helio. Helio breathes on it and makes a string almost identical to the real Pop string. 

“There, now the fake string can stay here with the harp, and we can take the real string with us.”

“You’re brilliant Poppy.”

Branch says in awe while I take the strings and switch them. I put the real string in my hair, while the harp is put behind a leaf curtain where I found the true story. When I’m back, everyone is ready to leave. I climb onto Helios back, and we take off leaving the Troll Kingdom behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter is gonna have a time skip, and hopefully, it will be put out soon too. Follow me @sarilolla_art for updates on my chapters. Kudos and comments appreciated! (Seriously, those of you who comment I just want to say you guys motivate me to continue and I would die for you. Same with kudos!)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pop left the Troll kingdom, and during 10 years they met a few other genre trolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter doesn't have any dialogue and is slightly info-dumping. Just bear with me and enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

**Timeskip ******

********

********

It has been 10 years since Pop left the Troll Kingdom. The Forest took them in, building and twisting itself to build a village high up in the trees. In just a few days the trees at the edge of the forest had made small holes and cabins inside the trees. Small platforms were also spread around, easily hidden from view to take off or land with the dragons. A week after everything was set up, they had a small memorial for King Peppy. A day after, Poppy was crowned queen. It was a silent ceremony, and even if the young queen left before the party it was hugely celebrated. 

Juniper established a royal guard, in which your job was to protect the village. It included scouting for threats, helping with tasks around the village, and checking on the fake pop string once a month. No one really knew if the magic the pop dragons made would fade over time, but they weren´t taking any chances. Every time they checked it was fine, but the royal cousins insisted. In case any tribe would care to look for them where the maps said they were supposed to live. 

Poppy grew up much duller than her peers, isolating herself whenever possible. Though burdened by becoming queen at such a young age, she took her role seriously. She helped with a lot of tasks around the village but refused to attend any parties. Juniper was her advisor, and together they really kept the tribe safe. Even if unsuspected things happened, they managed to get through it with the support of the entire pop tribe. 

The pop tribe as a whole changed from carefree to cautious. They still held up their optimistic attitude and helping hearts. When some trolls from other tribes met the pop scouts, Pop offered them a place to live. Some accepted to stay and became good friends with the pop tribe. Pop only offered this if they met one or two trolls alone. Some other important factors where if they had left their own tribe. Juniper and Poppy did not want any troll who could tell other leaders where they were to even enter the Pop village. And the Indies who joined agreed to never tell where Pop now lived.

It started 3 years after the escape when Juniper and 3 other scouts met a lo-fi troll and a vaporwave troll. The lo-fi troll was named Chix, she was calm and had the ability to create music which helped to be productive. Juniper was shocked when they met, as Chix had 4 arms. Chix explained that it was normal for lo-fi trolls to have 2-6 arms. Their music helped to be productive and with more arms, they could do more things at the same time. The vaporwave troll was named Alec, they were also pretty chill with the pop trolls. They were also different from pop as they had a pop like body, as well as a tail like techno trolls. Alec also used some kind of electronic glasses which made it impossible to see their eyes. Both of them were a year older than Juniper, and they became friends almost immediately.

Two months later Chix and Alec were a part of Juniper’s personal team, even if she was still the captain of the whole guard. It took longer before they met new trolls on their missions. After 2 more years, they met a country troll named Braden. The first encounter was a bit tense. But Juniper loved the sadness and truthfulness of the genre. While Braden found it a refreshing breath of air to listen to the happy songs around Pop village. Like Chix and Alec, he joined Juniper's crew.

Pop was curious about other tribes and music and was very happy with every addition to their home. Even if the trolls came from other tribes they were welcomed with open arms. But when you lived with pop, you couldn’t go back to your tribe. Even if pop were excited about other music, they couldn’t bring themselves to interact with the other tribes. Few trolls were trusted with the Pop tribe’s location.

The only trolls who were allowed to move in and out of the city where the guard or if you were escorted by the guard. It was many trolls’ dream to join the guard, including Branch. He and his dragon Smoke joined the day Branch turned 18. He hadn’t talked as much with the royal family as he did when he was young. But he was happy to reconnect with Juniper even if she was his boss.

The last edition to the pop tribe before the 10 years of freedom anniversary was a funk troll named Jackson. He preferred the nickname Jackie and quickly joined Juniper's group of varying music genres. Juniper was excited about her new friends, even if she worried they could be a threat at the beginning. 

Cooper was also excited meeting Jackie, after all, they looked the same. Ellinor was happy her son had someone to look up to that was so similar. Jackie and Ellinor grew a close bond, to the point she asked Jackie to show Cooper his original tribe. Juniper was skeptical of meeting the Funk tribe. But after talking with Poppy, she accepted that they could go to meet them.

So a cold mid-spring morning Juniper, Jackie, Cooper, Poppy, and Branch set out to find the Funk space ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was out of the ordinary. It was honestly messier than I had hoped, but I still got my point across. I am very excited for the next chapter as I can promise you we will meet the Funk family. You will find updates on my Instagram @sarilolla_art, and I am wondering if I should start posting about this on my Tumblr too. Kudos and comments appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> That´s the first chapter. I have worked on this story for a while, and hope to make a lot of chapters. If you want more info about my OC Juniper or more updates about my fanfic in general, I will be posting on my Instagram: @sarilolla_art
> 
> I will try to make additional chapters at the same length like this or longer.


End file.
